


Middle of Doubt

by sinecure



Series: Glimpses [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose doubts what she thinks happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I'm making no money from it.  
> A/N: Prompted by a lyric, which is at the beginning of the fic.

_She's left standing in the middle of doubt in a lonely night_ \- Sometimes She Cries by Warrant

Rose watched the Doctor's retreating back in confusion, touching her fingertips to her lips as he turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

Had he just...?

Right there, in the TARDIS hallway. The Doctor had just kissed her. And then left. Mumbled an apology, turned on his heel, and left.

She had no idea what brought it on; it wasn't as if he'd ever done it before. It wasn't as if she'd done something to make him want to kiss her. They'd just been walking to her room, talking about nothing in particular when suddenly, he'd grabbed her, wrapped his arms around her, hauled her to him, and snogged her senseless.

After that, after she'd had the Doctor's lips on hers, had his tongue in her mouth--rather forcefully in her mouth--he'd released her, stepped backward with a stumble, muttered something about letting her get some sleep before hurrying off down the hallway, leaving her standing there, filled with doubt that it'd even happened.

Wrapping her hands around her arms, she turned away, imagining his footsteps running after her, but she made it down the two hallways to her room without him stopping her. Pushing through the door, closing it behind her, she leaned against it with a disappointed sigh.

And then hands were grabbing her in the dark, pressing into her, and she tasted the Doctor on her lips once again, a flavor she'd never forget.

"I'm sorry," he breathed against her mouth, kissing her hungrily, then making his way down her neck. "I can't stop myself anymore. I need you. Tell me you want me too, please."

She gasped as his hand slid under her shirt and cupped her breast. When his thumb brushed over her nipple, she held her breath. As his hard body pressed into hers, she left all of her doubts and questions behind and slid her arms around him, accepting what he could give her now, hoping he'd give her more at some point in the future. "Yeah. Yes. I do. So much."

He stopped pressing kisses down her jaw to close his eyes in relief before resuming the path to her neck. "I can't stop thinking about you. About kissing you, and touching you, and--" he broke off to suck on her neck, drawing the skin into his mouth with a moan.

"And?" she gasped, rocking into his every touch.

"Shagging you," he admitted. "I keep... I keep imagining it. Everywhere I look is another place I could be touching you at. On the bed, on the floor, against the wall, in the shower, on the console... I want to bend you over the table in the kitchen! That's not-- that's not normal."

Knees no longer wanting to support her, she leaned into him, clutching at his shoulders. "It's not?" she panted, "'Cause I've had the same fantasies."

He groaned and pushed harder into her, letting her feel his erection. "Not for a Time Lord. We don't get these feelings, not for our spouses, or the girl or guy down the pub, not anymore."

Grasping the front of his trousers, she fumbled with the button and zip before reaching inside and taking his cock in hand. They both sighed at her touch. "But you had children, you said." And then they were moving again. She stroked him as he shoved her shirt up and off. Her hair knotted in his fingers as he pulled up, and she yelped in pain.

He freed her hair and leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth. "Oh, god," he moaned, nipping lightly at the hard flesh. "Loomed."

"Loomed?" She'd lost the thread of the conversation a few strokes ago, and didn't really care what they were talking about anymore. Her hand tightened on his cock, sliding down to the base, squeezing, then dropping to cup his balls.

"Donated biological-- oh! Oh, Rose, that is magnificent. Keep that up... keep-- keep doing that." Fingers working hastily at her jeans, he fumbled with the button and zip, then slipped his hand inside.

She grinned, but quickly lost the smile when his hand cupped her arse briefly before moving around to the front again to slide down into her knickers. "Doctor!"

"Material from both parents is put into a machine and then a baby is cooked up. It's not--" he kissed her desperately, cutting himself off. His hands thrust her jeans down and for a few minutes they busied themselves with undressing and touching one another. Once they were both naked, he kissed her again, and this time there was nothing between them. Breathing heavily, he pulled free and lifted her leg, settling it around his waist. "It's not personal, or sexy, or romantic." Bending his knees a little, he positioned himself. "I want it to be personal." She shifted on him and he slid inside her. "I want it to be romantic." Pressing her against the door, he crooked his hands underneath her and lifted her up, sliding deeper inside her. "I want it to be sexy with you, Rose."

Sinking on him, she could do little more than gasp at the pleasure spiraling through her. He fell forward when she squeezed her muscles around him and she panicked, reaching for the door behind her.

Keeping his balance with little to no effort, he pressed his lips to her shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he gasped, pulling out, only to thrust right back in again.

"Too late," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.


End file.
